


(ABANDONED) Now Starring: The Knifeman and the Silkworm!!!

by FangirlOfPower



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Circus, F/M, Gen, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Peter apparently did something.<br/>They… Killed someone?<br/>Neither of them can remember doing it. Neither of them can remember ANYTHING from the past WEEK.<br/>None of their friends believe their innocence for some strange reason. Maybe because they confessed before getting this strange amnesia.<br/>Now they are on the run from SHIELD and the rest of the team.<br/>Good thing Clint has a place for them to lie low.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><i>"What are we going to do!?" Peter asks frantically.</i><br/><i>Clint ponders this for a few seconds. "What do you feel about the circus?"</i></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THIS HAS BEEN ABANDONED SORRY BOUT THAT LOST MOTIVATION AND STUFF</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironman_out_keele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/gifts).



> Ironman_out_keele is an awesome person! You should go check her stories out! She wrote one for me! I am now 100% sure Keele's a girl! Can I call you Keele? Is that a thing?
> 
> This is in an Alternate universe where AoU never happened and will never happen.  
> AoU? I'm locking that in a box and giving that box to Deadpool. He can do anything to the box untyil it's rubble. Then we will burn the remains WITH FIRE!!! KILL IT WITH FIYAR!!!!!  
> Also an AU were Peter's an Avenger  
> He deserves it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey, you're wanted for murder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence mentioned. As is decapitation. And blood.

When Clint comes to, he knows something is up, because the others are staring at him and Peter with undisguised shock. Peter groans and slowly sits up. "Ow… What happened?" He says.  
"You don't remember?" Someone asks. Clint isn't sure who. His brain is still a bit fuzzy and his vision is blurry. "You don't remember what you did?"  
Peter shrugs groggily. "I guess not… Why? What did we do…?"  
Silence. Clint doesn't like it when his Avengers-family is silent. That means he messed up big time. He turns his head to the vague splotch of red above black. "'Tasha, what did we do?"  
A bit more silence. Then, "Peter killed someone with your help." Suddenly the silence becomes much more oppressing.  
Peter croaks out a laugh. "Yeah, right. What really happened?" Even more silence. Did they really...? "No," Peter says with a gasp. "You're kidding, right? I would never do that. Why the heck would I do that?" Even more silence. "No, no, no..."  
Clint sighs. "Guys, cut it out. We don't need any more stress in our lives." More silence. "Wait, are you guys really serious?"  
"You guys confessed. You really can't remember."  
Clint's brain decides he's had enough of this crap and makes him go back to sleep. CURSE HIS BRAIN FOR ACTING OOC!!! (Wade. Wade what are you doing? Wade stop. Wade this is my story. Wade why you do dis?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter dreams of death. His Uncle, Gwen… So much. Make it stop. Oh please,make it stop. Now he's dreaming of a nameless figure, face blurry. His webs stick to the top of the mans head. With a yank, a very strong yank, Peter pulls his head off. An arrow whizzes by him and buries itself into the man heart. The headless man collapses like a puppet whose strings were cut. Peter stares at the body for a few seconds and turns to the archer. It's Clint, but at the same time, it's not Clint. Clint's eyes don't glow purple and he would never point an arrow at Peter.Like he's doing right now… Peter screams as Clint releases the arrow and it buries itself in the center of his spider on his chest.Clint responds with a tortured scream of his own, dropping his bow and clutching his head. The world slowly goes black as Peter falls to the ground, his screams and Clint's echoing through his mind.  
The noise soon quells, but the darkness doesn't. It's so dark. He almost misses the decapitation. But not quite. The rest of Peter's sleep is restless, but he doesn't dream of death.  
Only the blood. He can smell it, the metallic odor overwhelming. He can taste it, iron-like tang filling his mouth. He can hear it, squishing and squirting around him. He can feel it, sticky and squishy where it touches his body. He knows if he opens his eyes he will see it, red shimmering liquid filing his vision. He starts to drown in it, sinking.  
When he wakes and sits up suddenly, the blood seems to seep into the real world for a second, dying the world red. The color fades, except for a spot in the chair, a black 'X' looking thing over it. Is that…? "W-wade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an entire scene with conversation that I typed and decided to take out.  
> For personal reasons.  
> Bonus points if you can figure out where it was!  
> Bonus points if you can guess the chapter title's reference!  
> Bonus points for Deadpool!  
> Bonus points for cliffhangers!
> 
> I've been reading too much Rick Riordan books. I'm giving you a cliffhanger in the first CHAPTER. XD  
> Please stop me if I turn into a troll.


	2. Why You Do Dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a worried little soccer mom for Petey-Boy.  
> Peter and Clint escape from SHIELD.  
> Peter talks in Spanish.
> 
> Please step over ALL the plot holes, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the "I AM OFFICIALLY UP TO HERE WITH MY PARENTS" Show!!!  
> Starring FangirlOP, Enderstars, and VocaloidTomboy. (I'm not sure if VocaloidTomboy is even aware she's part of this)

Deadpool's head shoots up. "Petey? Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry. Have I been corrupting you? Is that why you did this? I'm such a bad influence..." Wade is suddenly next to Peter's bed. It's been about a week since the two have been seen together, or have even hung out. Peter is keenly aware of the fact that Wade might start flirting with him again, forgetting he's, like, 10+ years older than Peter. {We would never do that.} [Yeah, what he said.] {Why are you agreeing with me?} [Shut up and let Lode continue her story.]  
"Um... It's not, uh, your fault, Wade," Peter gets out. Then he has a double take. "Wait, how did you get in? SHIELD doesn't like you..."  
Wade grins underneath his mask and holds up his teleporter disk thing. "I'm getting you and mister Hawk-Dad out of here. You didn't do it. I was there. Well you did do it, but it wasn't you. Well, you ARE you, so I guess you did do it. Am I rambling? I'm probably rambling. By the way! HAPPY PI DAY!!! I should stop rambling." {Yes you could stop rambling. But I bet Peter finds it cute.} [Did you not read the first paragraph, you pervert?] "What White said, Yellow. Don't be a pervert."  
Peter decides to roll with Wade eccentricities, even though it's not Pi Day. (SPELLED RIGHT FIRST TIME I AM A FREAKING GENIUS!!!) "Alright let's go."  
"POOF!!!" Wade yells, and they are in Clint's room. (IDK how it works dun judge meh.)  
Clint jumps and stares at them. "How did you get in here?" Wade holds up his teleporter and with another "POOF!!!" they disappear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"They got out."_ This sentence is going to give Nick Fury a migraine. Correction; He already has one. (Does Nick get migraines? I wouldn't know...)  
Somehow, Deadpool got behind the lines of SHIELD's protection and broke out Hawkeye and Spiderman. Now they could be anywhere in America, and SHIELD might never find them. So he's sending the Avengers to go find them instead. (Because that's TOTALLY a better idea.)  
As they are briefed/debriefed (I always forget the order), Natasha is still questioning the motives of said heroes. Why would they do that? Peter hates death and tries to avoid it like the plague. Clint has two kids and a wife and is getting over his past as an assassin. Why they would kill a person, considering their past experiences with death? Nat thinks they're making a big mistake. Not that she'll tell everyone this. She'll just find the two and help them hide. Because she's nice like that. (Oh, sure. Shuddup Wade.)  
They are released and Steve immediately starts assigning them to go places. Nat's already planning on how she's going to help Clint and Peter hide from SHIELD.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wade smiles underneath his mask as he drops the two heroes off at the safe house. (Yeah, yeah. I'm still not sure how the teleporter works, considering that Wikia is blocked but just roll with it.) He nods towards the house. "This is a place I have stayed before. She stays off the grid, except when she's doing her videos. Tell her that D-Poolio waz here, with a 'z.' She'll let you in after that."  
"With a 'z?'" Peter repeats. Wade nods, hands Peter his Spiderman mask, and disappears with another "POOF!!!" The two heroes look at each other and shrug. Clint knocks on the door as Peter pulls on his mask.  
"What's the password!?" A female voice yells from inside.  
"Um... D-Poolio waz here, with a 'z?'" Peter says."¿Qué?" He mutters to Clint.  
The door opens and they are ushered in by a blonde teenager. "Welcome in!" She says excitedly. "You two must be heroes or villains or something if Wade brought you."  
"We're heroes," Clint says.  
"What ones? Well, I know YOU'RE Spiderman, but which one are you?" She closes the door behind her. "I'm still not entirely acquainted with most of the ones from the East Coast."  
"Hawkeye," says a new voice. "Lode, that's Hawkeye. You're getting rusty." A blonde teenage boy steps into the room and ruffles the girl's hair.  
'Lode' pushes the boy's hand away and smiles. "Cool! Welcome to my safe house. If I'm yelling really loudly, don't worry. I'm probably yelling at my computer game. Enjoy your stay."  
Clint and Peter look at each other. They can see why Wade gets along with this girl so well. Peter shrugs. "I don't see why not."  
Lode holds up a finger. "First rule of business. Secret identities. I'm good at keeping secrets, and I'm not living with two people I don't know the names of."  
They introduce themselves hesitantly and Lode grins. "Great! LET'S DO DIS!!!"  
The boy smiles. "She gets like that. Welcome to the Mormon State. I'm Ruben, and I'm the protector of this home."  
Lode leads the three males into the kitchen and shows them the food. "Dig in! By the way, you can only stay here for only a week. I have to leave then."  
Clint and Peter decide this probably better than trying to hide from SHIELD on the East Coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS POINTS FOR TITLE REFERENCE!!!  
> HAPPY PI DAY EVERYONE!!!  
> Yes. Self insert. #RegretNothing!!!  
> Don't worry, they'll make it to the circus sooner or later.
> 
> EDIT; I just realized that this is the first story I've ever posted Fanboy (Ruben) in. AND HE"S NOT EVEN A MAIN CHARACTER!!! *Smashes head against keyboard* *Backspaces the rubbish*


	3. It's My Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and Clint are kicked out of the OP's Safe-House because I need to leave said safe-house.  
> They panic, even though Fanboy has disabled all trackers that were on their person at this time.  
> Peter speaks more Spanish. ALL THE SPANISH!!!  
> Fanboy is a stupid idiot.  
> I speak in first person.  
> SHIELD sucks.  
> Hydra sucks.  
> Each line I  
> type gets  
> smaller  
> each &  
> every  
> line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE; I only write in first person when I am being me (Lode/Fangirl). Please keep this in mind.  
> \/\/ in the parenthesizes means that Wade/Deadpool is talking.  
> Unfinished but I might as well  
> might come back later

I smile at the two men. It's been about a week, so they need to leave soon. School's going to start soon. (\/\/Um... School's almost over, Fangirl.\/\/ Shuddup Wade. IT'S MY STORY SETTING IF I WANT TO!!!) "Alright, you two. School's going to be starting soon, and I need to kick you out."  
Peter looks up from his spot on the couch. "¿Qué?" He sets down his Doritos bag. (\/\/Product placement!!!\/\/ SHUDDUP WADE!!!) Clint had drawn a Cap shield and helmet on the Dorito on the front. Or maybe it was Fanboy who drew it. I actually don't know. "We can't go back out there! SHIELD is still trying to hunt us down for doing something we don't remember doing! What if they track us down!?"  
Fanboy jumps onto the couch next to him and sits of the back of it, leaning against the wall. "Relax, Petey-Boy. I disabled all the trackers on your person when you came in here. We can't have inter-dimensional multi-verse government agencies or bounty hunters or whoever trying to track down people who are hiding in the OP's Safe-House."  
I ruffle Ruben's hair and sit on the couch between his feet. "Don't be a jerk, F-BOP. You don't need to mess with their heads. Relax, guys. As he said, all your trackers have been disabled. You can leave and go to wherever you need to go. Or hide. Or whatever. See ya soon?"  
"¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera se han ido todavía! ¡Oye!" Peter says. The last sentence is from when Ruben 'accidentally' kicks him in the head. He rubs his head. "Ow..." Ruben giggles slightly. "Oops," he says. "Sorry." "No, no you're not," I retort. "No," he repeats, "no I'm not." I look up at him and stick my tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Spanish; ¿Qué? - What?  
> ¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera se han ido todavía! ¡Oye! - What? You are not even gone yet! Hey!  
> Well, I really hope you liked this chapter.  
> But really guys, I counted the rest of the days of my school year. I HAVE LIKE FORTY DAYS LEFT OF ACTUAL SCHOOL WHAT THE FREAK!?!?!?!?!?!?  
> BONUS POINTS FOR TITLE REFERENCE!!!  
> COMMENT CRITIQUE AND KUDOS!!!!  
> This has been Fangirl, signing off. PEACE!!!  
> ~FangirlOP  
> Reminder, abandoned


	4. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of this fandom.

Hello internet! Fangirl here. I'm sorry, but I'm done with this. Lost motivation, dunno where i was heading with the plot. Sorry! I'll leave it up, but it's no more.


End file.
